Desire Is The Death Of All Things
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: An endless tale of the undead, the secret roots and connections they each have and their strong attraction on the living; what has put them to sleep and what began their legacy? AxI
1. Her Majesty

Desire is the death of all things

By: Haruka-chan

_Ever looked closely at a spider's web? Yes its beautiful, but what about the complex patterns? Hard to believe that people are the same, well 'she' was. Her life was full of all the things that made one great and all the things that made a woman lost and lonely. She would shrug it all off, of course it was pride, and maybe fear that made her go on the way she did. If you watch a spider, it hardly does anything but what it is taught to do, what its ancestors left it to do. _

Chapter 1: Her majesty

She sat at her desk as usual, not really interested in the paper works she still had left to do. She turned her chair and looked towards the window. The dark clouded sky was slowly being pushed away and the stars took on the stage to grace those who cared to see it. She took a deep breath and picked up the pale cream envelope that was elegantly decorated with the green monogramming.

"What troubles the master tonight?" asked the monotone deep voice from the walls.

"Nothing that concerns you." Integral pulling out her much familiar box of cigars.

Alucard's laughter filled the room, that statement alone gave him the '_go_' he needed to taunt her and entertain himself, "Come now master I am sure I can help."

Integral just ignored him and looked at the envelope, by now she was use to Alucard's nightly visits which involved his sardonic comment indirectly criticizing her and asking her questions that led to dangerous perceptions.

"A letter from her majesty, interesting what does she want you to do now? Perhaps now she wants something practical like an eye or an ear, rather then your youth and life." stated Alucard grinning.

Integral glared at him showing him her anger and frustration, "Alucard tonight isn't the best time to taunt me."

He chuckled flashing his fangs in the most elegant and intimidating way, "But that's where you're wrong, anytime is the best time to taunt you my master."

Integral turned away, her mind was clouded and he knew it, she asked herself, "Should I attend or sit this one out like the rest?"

Alucard picked up the envelope and pulled out the ivory card inside with its fancy lettering. He grinned and looked towards his master. "What an interesting invitation" said Alucard putting the card back in the envelope and then placing it on her desk. "Will you accept?"

Integral gave him a small glare before picking up the card and standing and walking towards the door, "Don't follow Alucard, I don't need your normal conversations right now, if you must annoy someone go to your _lover_."

He laughed and vanished through the walls, she often used that 'lover' phrase to refer to Seras or as he called her the police girl.

She walked towards her bedroom and then tossed the envelop on the table next to the window. The soft knock on the door made her turn towards it. "Come in."

"Lady Hellsing" said Walter coming in with a sort of fabric in his arms.

Integral took a deep breath and looked towards Walter, "Is that it?"

"Yes my Madam, it is the dress you are to wear, according to the Queen." Walter stated watching as his mistress' face twisted into annoyance, but even he had to wonder if she had forgotten her feminine beginnings when she used to run around in skirts, and quite adorable looking dresses, but that was ten years ago.

"Very well leave me and have the car ready" said Integral as she watched Walter place the black stain on her bed, walking over to it slowly. She held up the fabric and inspected it, before stripping down and pulling the thing on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to wonder why it felt so foreign to dress this way. "Why would anyone go through such torment?"

"That is something you must ask them then" said Alucard poking his head through the wall, it was a wonder that his master wasn't afraid of anything and she could endure all the pain, but putting on a simple corset was trouble some for her, but it would be for anyone who has grown a custom to hating anything that meant weakness in some small form, when he had first met her she was in a skirt and it was after that night did she disregard herself as a female and took on the role as head of Hellsing.

Integral grabbed her gun and pointed at Alucard. "Didn't I tell you not to follow?"

He nodded, but then that same cocky grin was on his face once again, how he loved to watch her eyes light fire.

She glared and placed the gun on the vanity table, which she hardly ever used, why she had the bloody thing was beyond even her. Looking back at her pet vampire she came to the conclusion she didn't have time for his games. "Walter."

The elder man walked in, the one Alucard called _'Angel of Death'_ it was very interesting what this man was and what he was slowly becoming. Walter was the living proof of the very thing that Alucard was trying to show his master, trying to prevent her from.

"Yes Madame?" he said.

"My hair what shall I do with my Hair?" asked Integral, leave it to the queen to ask her to accept her gift of a satin dress and to come to the ball for her grandson's coming-out dressed like a lady, it was as if her highness knew not that she no longer dressed in that manner, how ever she was the queen Integral would humor the woman.

Alucard was a bit confused on his master's behavior tonight. Walter nodded as he brushed her hair up for her, and did something to it as Alucard put it hair dressing wasn't his area of expertise.

Integral stood and pulled on the black gloves handed to her by Walter. She looked down next to the basket filled with make up. She sighed '_It has to be done and there isn't anything I can do about it._'

Alucard smiled when his master was finally standing front of the mirror glaring at her reflection, what a luscious piece of work she was. He had to admit that he always wanted to see his master in such a gown, where all her beautiful curves were on display, with that came the thought so many others will see her as well. He couldn't hid the fact that he wanted her for himself, and the fact she had decided to accept her majesty's offer to meet with her and her royal court for her grandson's coming-out party was enough to pin her to the bed and not let her go. He couldn't think what he might do if another man looked at her with lust.

'_She's mine just as much I am hers_' he thought as possessiveness roared through him like a hot energy he got from drinking one's blood. It was true he hadn't wanted a human mate for a couple of centuries, with time comes an understanding to what desires would bring better outcomes, and which will not. And what, no who he wanted now was Integral, his need to break and make her had a revolution around his action.

"Is the car ready?" Integral asked still wanting to rip the damned dress and wash the most uncomfortable man made vanity product of her face.

"Yes right away." said Walter.

"I wish you would have come with me, with you at least I will have one descent person to talk to" said Integral as she fixed her glasses.

Walter smiled a small one and nodded, "Yes, but I would like her ladyship to enjoy herself and not be tied down to an old fool."

Integral mouth curved to a small smile as she nodded and entered the car, which was going to take her to the palace.

When Walter returned with a small fatherly smiled he was face to face with Alucard.

"You shouldn't let her go alone" Alucard simply stated.

"This is the first time she has stepped out of the Hellsing business and into enjoying herself, thought she was forced too by the queen. I did not wish to ruin it for her." stated Walter.

Alucard didn't say anything and that's when Walter caught on.

"Is it that you are concern for Lady Hellsing or that you feel you are losing her favor?" asked Walter.

Alucard growled and walked past the old man, who knew and understood much more then he let on.

"I suggest that you get a change of clothing if you are going to show up at the ball" stated Walter.

Alucard laughed before shaking his head and walking off. The great Alucard goes to a ball? that's absurd.

'_Well it won't be when everyone is fighting over what is rightfully yours_.' As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he half smiled and glared deciding on what he was to do. "Oh second hand this might be interesting" said Alucard heading back towards Walter. "Walter."

"Yes you can borrow one of my tuxedo" said Walter with a little feather duster, dusting the mirror in the Dinning hall.

Alucard smiled the old man was strange even for him to understand completely, "Why would you assume that I would want to go to that ball?"

"Master Alucard it is quite understandable that you have a claim on Sir Integral whether she is aware of it or not; here among the few of us, but tonight looking as beautiful as she is I don't think people would give a care what is you say is yours" explained Walter.

Alucard nodded and thought for a moment, how strange this might seem to the on lookers, '_I suppose that makes sense._'

Integral arrived at Buckingham Palace; she could already hear the echoing music and laughter of the false people. She almost growled as a guard came to escort her to the ball room, it wasn't like she was going to shoot the Queen or something on those levels the problems caused here two years ago were sole fault of that damned vampire Incognito, a case they are still solving. Perhaps she might shoot herself if the night kept going the way it was going. "Thank you" was all she could muster up when the escort left her.

She walked into the light slowly towards the table she was given. The room's attention came to her, she hated this, but she walked with confidence as she neared her table that Anderson was sitting in the seat across from her. '_Oh bloody hell!_' Taking her seat across from the damned bastard, it seemed her highness was trying to keep the peace and alliance going with Italy.

"So Hellsing you actually showed up for one of her majesty's balls." he stated as if he knows of her social life.

She would have taken out the gun from her purse and shoot him immediately if not for the fact the Queen was looking towards them. "Good evening to you too," she said as she sat down. '_What I wouldn't give for a cigar._'

"How 'bout a dance?"

Her head jerked towards him so fast that it almost ached. "Pardon?"

"Damn it Hellsing I asked ye to dance" said Anderson standing abruptly.

Integral really wanted to rip out his tongue, but unlike him she had manners most of the time. "I will have to decline your offer thank you."

He glared at her, his hate for her probably growing more then it already has, walking towards the group of women who looked up at him and smiled eye wild with want. Asking one of the women to dance, he looked to her once more before he was probably sweet talking the idiotic woman with this stories of how he loved kids and puppies.

'_Isn't this wonderful I left a pile of paper work to come and do nothing_' she thought taking a flute filled with golden liquid.

He walked in with a smile. Yes this was exactly alike, music, laughter, and wine, everything that was part of a noble man. Some of the women looked towards him and smiled. '_Yes how charming._'

But his gaze fell upon the one he was here for, but the most untactful image was in front of him. There sat his master looking beautiful in a black satin strapless princess gown, the front and back was detailed with double inverted plates, with a satin cord tied around the waist, her hand's in black stain gloves. How he described the dress in his mind was beyond him at that moment. Her moonbeam hair done up in an elegant bun bearing her neck for '_him_', he never seen his master in make up as these mortals call it the artificial substances to make one's unattractiveness fade, her lips painted a melon pink, her eyes lined dark black bring out her ice blue eyes, and usually plain cheek had light blush on them. She glowed sitting there holding the flute filled with the golden liquid. He grabbed a red wine glass, and watched as a foolish mortal tried to ask his master for a dance. He wanted to just shoot the damn fly, but fortunately his master shooed him away. He smiled and started to walk towards his master, when he was stopped by a pudgy woman clad in very expensive silk and velvet gown, she was very frightening on her looks, but Alucard had seen worse.

"Who might you be?" asked the woman.

"I am Alucard Lady Hellsing's escort" he stated.

"Really? Dance with me and tell me more about yourself, I can use more men like you around." she stated.

Alucard was dumbfounded for a second. '_What is she trying to do? These humans are so incomprehensible_.'

"I hear that Lady Hellsing is quite hard on her staff, and not to mention she is most disagreeable when it comes to the latest fashion, wearing men's suite is it?" said the woman that was in his arms.

'_And I'm sure you have an immense sense of fashion, which hardly anyone could care for!_' he thought feeling the poison of his affable behavior towards the woman. "I do not agree with my lady for I find Lady Hellsing quite charming."

The woman '_hmped_' and just pulled Alucard closer to her.

'_Once again I fail to grasp what she is doing, humans are so idiotic_' thought Alucard on the verge of annoyance and anger.

Anderson watched her from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe that, bloody Hellsing was that beautiful, yeah her face was appealing, but underneath those suits was such a beautiful body; who could have guessed. He smiled. The noble woman who he was dancing was fluttering her eyes and looking up at him and blushing. He wanted to push her away and just grab Hellsing, but even he had to hold back on his usual self. He actually liked the woman, he liked her outburst and intellect, but he will never tell her or anyone that, after all he was a father, but a man nonetheless. A man who craved the attention of a woman who was his worth.

Integral gulp down her third glass of champagne, and she wasn't going to stop until she woke to find it all a bad dream. '_Why in the bloody hell did I agree to come? I would rather be in the company of Alucard then be here_.'

"My aren't we making the best of this ball" said an all to familiar voice.

'_No it possibly can't be_.' thought Integral as she turned her head and looked into the same ruby eyes, then slowly took on the whole vision. There stood her pet vampire clad in a tuxedo, without his usual red outfit, his hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

'_Dear god_' she thought. If she was honest with herself she would have in some way say that he was eye-catching but since she wasn't at that very moment she stayed silent her usual cool front on. "Alucard what are you doing here?"

"I thought master might need someone civilized to talk to," said Alucard with his usual grin.

"You are hardly described as civilized," said Integral.

"Hmm yes but tell me would you rather have me or those insolent mortals?" asked Alucard.

"You don't give me much of selection," stated Integral.

"I do love these small conversations of ours," said Alucard.

"Yes delightful" stated Integral.

"So may I have this dance?" he asked with a smirk.

'_Ok let's take a five, here you are in one of the most dreadful balls, dressed like a dense idiot and now your pet vampire is asking you to dance?_' thought Integral. She placed her gloved hand on to his offered hand, "I accept."

He smiled as he pulled her of the chair and on to the dance floor. He placed a hand on her hip, one of hers on his shoulders, and finally where their fingers rested on each other.

"I must say master I find this position quite suiting," he whispered.

"Shut up Alucard" was all she said deciding on what she should do.

He pulled her closer, as his arms tighten around her.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" asked Integral.

"Hmm, you forget that I too was man once" said Alucard with a smile.


	2. Unwanted thoughts and paper work

Desire is The Death of All Things

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 2: Unwanted thoughts and paper works

A man, now that's something that she didn't see him as, she never thought of him as just a man. She knew even when he was a man he was great, just as he is now, as a monster out of one's nightmare. It takes a strong character to make a strong what ever they may be. She stared at him. Perplexing as it was. She never thought if he would ever feel anything. Vampires can't feel that's what she was taught what was said, though for some reason in her case it's always different. Victoria was an example of that, and who was this man that was dancing with her right now? Integral compressed those thoughts before they leaked out.

"Why did you come here without permission?" she asked.

"I thought I would keep my master company just as the police girl does for me," said Alucard looking down at her, he was tempted to use her own phrase back at her by saying lover instead of police girl, but he didn't want her to be anger right now, he knew what that would mean for him later.

"I hope she is going to be the only one, I don't want you to make anymore toys" she said.

"O but there is just one more toy which I would like to have," he said bringing his face close to hers.

"I warned you Alucard," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Have you ever wanted a man?" he asked suddenly.

"What? What garbage are you speaking now?" she asked knowing full well this was one of those very dangerous questions he would from time to time.

"Answer me, have you as a woman wanted a man; desired any man?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"It never disturbed you?" he asked.

"Why do you ask me these questions to which you know the answers?" she asked.

"I simply wanted to hear them from your lips, there is a different truth to what one says and what one thinks and you know that better then anyone" he said.

"Your speaking of that bastard aren't you?" she asked.

Anderson watched the two and gritted his teeth, what was that insolent woman thinking?! Didn't she realize that the only reason that vampire worked for her is so he could kill with right? Doesn't she understand it is she who is being used! What a foolish girl she is. He grabbed another wine glass and looked towards the two, engaged in a deep conversation. He chuckled what would her majesty think when she found out that a vampire was in her castle dancing with her trusted Hellsing? He watched the way her face formed emotions and the way she trust that vampire to touch her, to see her that way! What a bloody joke this little girl was playing with everyone.

Integral saw from the corner of her eyes Anderson watching. Alucard soon followed.

"I see the Catholic was invited here as well," said Alucard.

Integral glared at the man. "What a damn bastard!" The very sight of a man such as him disgusted her, how could anyone become such trash? She understood why animals looked down upon humans; they were lowly and would crack under pressure, but then she was no better.

"_I don't believe that is true_" she heard inside her head, she looked up at him.

She chuckled. "What you think hardly matters in this order of life."

"Why you don't give me credit, do you really think that you could have made some of those choices without me?" he asked with his cocky smile.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" she exclaimed.

Alucard chuckled "You amuse me, just as you did all those years ago."

"Don't dwell in the past," she said quietly. She hated to remember her father, the way he looked so pathetic on his deathbed, and the way he looked at her with hope yet there was doubt. She closed her eyes and pictured him just a few months earlier. She chuckled that's the Hellsing for you they were manipulative. No one could tell his pain, or his sorrow until it was too late. Damn it! Why didn't she see it before?

"_Do I dwell? I suppose I dwell in time but I don't have a bound other then those with you. For me I have no religion, I have no nationalities; we the true vampires don't need false hope, we like our quite and peaceful lives_" she heard him say to her.

"Alucard what will you do if I free you?" she asked.

It was his turn to be surprised and look down at her. His usual cocky smile gone limp almost as if he didn't agree with her. Integral looked on with self-assurance.

"I would make you part of me" he stated simply.

"Don't you mean suck me dry?" she asked.

He chuckled his grin coming back "I don't believe you shall ever let me be free."

"Your right I would let you rot in that dungeon than set you free." She said pulling her hand away from his and standing in front of him with a glare. "You are nothing but a servant to me," she stated simply as she turned to walk towards the table. "And a servant is all you will ever be…"

Integral felt rage fill her, why did he always bring out the worse in her? Why did the idea of freeing him bother her anyway? She could just lock him up again! She shook her head, she going to drive herself insane. She turned back to where they were just dancing moments ago. The floor filled with couples dancing and smiling. She turned away and looked down at her bag. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to face the impostor. "Anderson."

"Hellsing how about that dance?" he asked.

Integral smiled and looked at him "I suppose I didn't make myself clear the last time you asked Me."

"Why do you insist on being enemies?" he asked.

"There is no need or room for you here" she stated.

"I see, but there is room for a grime such as that vampire of yers?" he asked.

What more could she say he did get her there, she was more then willing to state her reasons as to why she supported Alucard but then people wouldn't understand. They were small minded and cared only for their own egotistical needs. Integral glared at him and pulled herself free. "Don't you dare touch me again!" she hissed. "And he has more right then you ever will!"

"Your setting yourself up for a disillusionment, he is no better then the ones ye claim to kill!" Anderson replied back.

He watched as the priest affronted his master, his blood was boiling from the simple fact that he was touching her, filth such as a priest who gave up his body for experiments was no better then a ghoul. He how ever watched as his master berated the priest; he stood smiling as he watched her grab her bag and bow before the court and walk towards the exit.

"_You won't run that easily, life isn't exactly simple for you_" she heard him say.

She smiling she thought "_No it certainly isn't_."

The drive home was quite almost as if she was the only one breathing. She ignored the Sharpe pain in the back of the head and looked forward.

"Miss. Hellsing we are here" stated the driver.

"Yes thank you" she said as she got of the car and made her way to the room in which she spent all her life in. Her office. It was a bit tiring to always sit and do the same things over and over again she'll admit but she didn't have much of a choice, she had pride. Integral walked behind the desk and on to the chair and sighed in relief and perhaps desolation. She looked down at the paper work left on the table. She pulled out her cigar and lit it. She let out the smoke and watched as the smoke dance around before disappearing. Was this to be her life till death?

She looked down at the drawer she opened to take out her cigar from, there laid the picture of a woman holding a baby. She reached in and pulled out the frame and looked at it. It was quite strange yet it wasn't. It was said that India shall forever hold a small grudge against Britain for colonizing it, and yet it was a woman from India that fell in love with her father. She looked at the tanned woman holding her as a baby; she wore an elegant sari and a bindi (it's that dot or jewel on the forehead of Indian women) on her forehead. She was beautiful in an exotic way, yet she didn't remember much about her. She put the frame back into the drawer and closed it, just as she closed that chapter of her life.

"Twenty-three and yet I feel as if I have done nothing," she stated looking up at the dark ceiling.

She wondered back to where she was just dancing with Alucard. "A man?" she asked as if skeptical.

She was slowly giving into that feeling within. That longing for someone to hold. She closed her eyes what was it that she was going to tell her father that she was sorry she was falling in love with her pet vampire? But it was almost a twisted fairy tale; her knight in shining armor was a vampire who could scare you in your sleep. But he did save her countless times and proved his loyalty to her. Then why did she still feel unsure of what she felt? Sometimes her subconscious emotions float to the surface and drove her mad just as it was doing this very moment.

"I see your back doing your valuable paper work," stated the walls that surrounded her.

Integral rubbed the space between her eyes, "I see your back as well. What do you want now?"

"Why do you always shoo me away?" he asked.

She looked at him before she looked at the papers on her desk.

"What did that priest say to you?" he asked.

"Why bother asking, I'm sure you know already," she said not looking up.

"Do you agree with him?" he asked.

"Agree with him?" she asked looking up as if she was slightly taken back.

"About what he said about me," he said.

"Alucard when did you become a hurt insecure teenager who can't take a bad insult?" asked Integral.

He moved around the table and next to her, she moved to look at him. "You don't seem to understand..." he said as he placed his arms around her chair so she couldn't escape and leaned into her, nose to nose. "...I would do anything to reside liberated, I will never go back to that dungeon."

She glared at the red orbs that stared down at her, "first of all you will keep your distance, and second you don't have a say in what I do with you!"

He grinned and leaned in further. "Oh but I do, ask yourself this my master if you can really stand to be apart from me?" he asked as he faded slowly.

Was he serious did he just challenge her? Of course she could be part from him. He was hardly anything significant! She thought with rage yet she knew this to be wrong...now the question was why did it feel as if someone stabbed her? Of course the matter of her heart never mattered to her.


	3. The Obsidian Butterfly

Desire is the Death of all things

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 3: The Obsidian Butterfly

"In the name of god, impure souls of the living deal shall be banished into eternal damnation."

"Amen"

"All right men moved out," said Fargason.

Victoria looked back up the sky and said her own prayers, which was whispering her master's name. If she was honest with herself it was because of him she felt as if she was part of a group while doing the job.

"Get ready Victoria." She heard the commander say.

She looked towards the targets were nearing them, if she were human she couldn't have seen them from where they were stationed, but being a vampire made her stronger, her senses knee but her heart stayed with her; slipping a little each day. She pulled the trigger and saw the way it rushed towards the targets and hit their vital parts as they turned to dust.

"All right lets move to the next stations," said Fargason.

She knew that these men were honorable; they were good men who gave up their glory to work for a secret organization. Though sometimes a few have a thirst for glory and would do anything to get it, but they were always silenced. These men were happy and proud of what they did and the woman they served which brought her to Integral. Victoria had already been honest about her feelings for her master. The admiration she felt for him and if she were human she would know just what she felt and blush, but being a vampire changed all that. She knew that her respect surpassed that of just simple friendship, and he made her feel things. He fascinated her with his powers, his tricks, and his admiration for his master.

And again she was brought up. Theses men would do anything she asked; they would follow any order just as her master would. Victoria for a second wandered what made this particular woman high with respect. Even her master who could easily leave her stayed by her said, not only did he stay by her, he protected her, he raged over her and killed his own kind every night for her. Victoria was envious, very envious of this woman who made her backdrop bow down to her. She knew that her master respected her even more then he had respect for his own kind, the two of them seem to know each other more then anyone else knew them, they understood each other and they even had conversations that she could never have with her master. He held such high regards for her. She was the "_iron virgin_" the one everyone looked up to whether they openly admit it or not.

"Master..." she whispered.

Integral stared out her window, "What's the status?"

"Well it seems that they are holding up, but the freaks are out of control," stated Walter.

"Very well, Alucard go and finish the job," she stated.

"As you wish Sir Integral," he stated.

"I have noticed that you have been quite restless these few days is something the matter Sir Integral?" asked Walter.

"Nothing..." she said not looking at him.

"I wish I was more of a help to you," he said.

"Thank you" she said.

"There is a interesting request for you to travel to India, it seems there have been some sighting of the undead there and the people are quite panicked, the Indian government has asked England personally to help out some pressing matters to sleep." said Walker handing her the letter. "The queen as requested that you see to this problem that was left behind for quite some time now."

"I see the damn freaks have gone further then I originally thought," she said reading the letter over.

"It seems so, shall I prepare for your trip?" he asked.

"Yes" she stated.

"I realize this is personal for you" he said.

"No Walter this is business and nothing more" she said.

"Yes sir Integral" he said as he walked out of her office.

She continued to look out the window something about this letter didn't seem right. Why in India of all places and grave thieves? She knew of vampire who feed of energy but from the dead? There were too many strange events. She looked towards the drawer that held her cigar. She pulled it open and looked down at the frame next to the case of cigars. "In Hellsing there is no room for anything personal."

"What useless scum you are" he said as he prepared his gun. "To become the undead and do stupid things," said Alucard now pointing his gun at the shaking vampires. "They don't make vampires as good as they used to" he said pulling the trigger.

The sound of their screams made him smile; it was music to his ears. He smirked and walked down the path where he saw the police girl run towards him with a smile. How ironic was it that the one longed for didn't return the feelings, yet the one you thought to hate you returned the feelings, which you didn't return. Human emotions where just to confusing yet what he felt for his dear master were human emotions. He gave up being human, and he thought with that he gave up his human emotions as well but it seems she bought out many sides to him.

"Master" she said looking up at him with admiration.

He smirked at her. "Good job tonight police girl" he stated before he was off in his own way.

"Master..." she whispered.

Of course she knew where he was going, it wouldn't surprise her in a thousand years if he went to her to boast his accomplishments, but maybe his cocky attitude was more towards Sir Integral, for her to notice him, and accept him. Seras wondered if in fact Integral has accepted him.

He returned and watched as she work on her. This was hardly new to him, he watched her inundate for a decade doing it every night. He almost felt sorry for her. He saw a little girl trapped in a woman's body trying her best to prove to everyone she was all grown up and could take care of herself. It was her will power and her temper that attracted her to him. He watched her even before she knew of his existence, maybe at one point he wanted to hurt her to be free, but now he wanted nothing to harm his master. He slowly crept in to her mind where there always seem to be a war raging with what she felt and what she needed to do.

_"India?"_

_"Why there of all the damn places?" _

_"God what a night" _

_"Get out Alucard!"_

He smirked she knew when to stop him. "May I ask why you seem so distressed?"

She pretended as if their conversation from a couple of nights ago didn't happen, but it didn't leave her mind. "I have a job for you."

"What freak can I get rid of for you?" he asked.

"I need you to accompany me on a trip" she said turning her chair to face the windows.

"To India?" he asked.

"Yes. It seems that there are some vampiric activities taking place there, not only is there a feeding frenzy but it seems that there are grave raiders as well. Some of the freaks absorb the energy of those who were buried and others eat the flesh of the people."

"Interesting" he said.

"Walter is preparing for our trip," said Integral.

"You don't want to go?" he asked.

She said nothing as she stared down at her desk. "I have much work to finish," she said as if to say that is all your getting so now leave.

"What have you done with that wonderful gown?" he asked.

"I told Walter to burn it, I never want to see it again," she stated simply. "My compliments to the queen of course, but I have no need for it anymore."

"Your charming" he said. "I wonder if the queen would think so too."

"And your not now that we have gone over the introvert parts of ourselves could you please leave me be?" she asked irritated.

"Have you decided on answer for me and yourself?" he asked.

"What nonsense are you talking about now?" she asked.

"I know you haven't forgotten," he said.

"No matter what you threaten me with I am still your damn master and you will obey me! I don't have to answer to you nor do I intend to!" she exclaimed standing up and slamming her hands down on the oak table.

He laughed, "That's more like it."

"Alucard don't test my patient tonight!" she yelled. "Now get out!" She heard him laughing before she could no longer see or hear him.

They were ready to leave with in two days, they arrived to a beautiful area, and it was in late march the season for spring in India, the climate high and humid and the breeze cool to balance. India had 35 states all of which had small districts some of the states larger then others while others barely showed on the map. She was heading towards one of those states, the state of Goa where the forest was one fourth of the smallest state. There were plantations for nuts and beaches are said to be the attraction for tourists.

'_Maybe that's why the freaks are down there to bask in the sun_' thought to Integral with a small snort. '_this tourist will make cleaning up harder_.'

Goa's climate is generally moderate although humidity is high. Goa has a heavy rainfall during the monsoon months. The Helicopter landed on a very grasses area just 50 meters from the manor in which she was to stay. Beautifully maintained and spacious mansion, marble floors, imported teak wood, rooftop terrace and a second floor balcony overlooking the property. It was quite the view and much to her liking.

She saw someone rushing towards her with a look of expectation.

"Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?" a man of 28 asked, he was tall and dark and looked as if he worked hard in the sun most of the time, he had black curly hair and dark brown eyes at first glance he looked as if he was only 12 with his trusting eyes.

"Yes" Integral answered.

"I am Vikram Singh I am to be your caretaker. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Hellsing," he said bowing his head down.

"Yes, I am to understand that the man who has sent this letter is the owner of the manor?" she asked.

"Yes, but my master had a prior engagement so he will not be joining you tonight" said the man called Vikram.

"I see," stated Integral.

"Sir Integral shall we unload your things?" asked Walter.

"Mr. Singh is there a basement in the manor?" she asked

"Yes" he nodded as he watched solider bring out the coffins. "What are those?" he asked.

"Not to worry," said Walter with an assuring smile.

"How peculiar that your master isn't here" she said narrowing her eyes on the area.

"He told me to look after you and your company, so that you lack nothing," said the servant.

"Very well I suppose I will wait for him till he returns tomorrow." She said looking around finding the area quite green and beautiful.

"Please follow me in," said the man pointing to the manor.

"Yes Of course" she said following him and Walter behind.

They walked into the manor. It was beautiful inside and almost comfortable more or less as if she was back at home.

Walter stood in front of the helicopter "Not to worry Sir Integral I will take care of everything until you get back" he said with a assuring smile.

"Yes I hope we can get to the bottom of this, but until then we will keep in touch" she said looking at the only other man she trusted with her life.

"I hope to see you very soon" he said as he got on with the rest of the soldiers.

Integral watched as her trusted protector left the ground and soon sight.

"I know that you must be hot here so it would help to dress lightly," stated Vikram from behind.

Integral turned and nodded at the man. "Yes thank you for the advice" she said.

"You have to excuse me, but I have never met an English woman before" he said.

"Well then I'm sorry that I have to be your first" she said as she started to walk toward the manor. There was just something about him that bothered her.

"Shall I make tea for you?" He asked catching up to her.

"Thank you that would be nice" she said taking out the case of cigars from her suite's pocket and lighting one. She looked to her right and saw Vikram look at her with awe and slight surprise.

"I suppose you have never seen a woman smoke a cigar before," said Integral.

He laughed, "No you must excuse me, you see you don't see a lot of that here," he said.

"I'm sure," she said.

"Would like a tour of the house?" he asked.

"I would like to be shown to my bedroom" she said.

"Yes right this way" he said showing her up the stair.

Nightfall came fast as she awaited the time that she would see her insubordinate vampire and his alacrity pet. Something about this place made her feel as if things weren't, as they seem to be. She let out the smoke and watched it disappear into the night. The scream from below told her that Victoria was up and Alucard was soon to follow. She stood putting out the cigar and walking downstairs.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Victoria tried to explain the glaring shot gun holding man.

"It's all right she is with me" said Integral.

"But I didn't see her with you this afternoon" he said.

"She is an officer of mine" Integral.

"What?" asked Vikram.

"Look you see Hellsing," she said showing off her badge.

He finally relaxed and nodded. "I'm sorry I'm just very alert for Miss. Hellsing's sake the darkness is a perfect time for those creatures to walk free" he said. "It's nice to meet you I'm Vikram Singh" he said smiling at Victoria.

Victoria sighed and looked at Integral who seemed to be uninterested in what she was going to say. "I'm Seras Victoria," she said.

"I will prepare dinner," he said walking through the door even before Victoria could say anything more.

"It's about time you woke up Alucard" Victoria heard Integral state. Then the room filled with laughter.

"It's always a nice thing to wake up and smell your blood master" he said.

Vikram came into the room again with the shotgun. "Be gone evil spirit!" he yelled shooting at Alucard.

"Dear god" muttered Integral.

"Master!" yelled Victoria. "Mr. Singh please stop shooting, he isn't any harm to you!" exclaimed Victoria.

"Really Alucard you don't have to frighten the host" stated Integral.

Vikram stopped as he watched Alucard smile up at Integral, and saw her talking to him.

"Alucard stop wasting time and follow me," she said turning to go back to her room.

Vikram looked on shocked as the '_creature_' followed the Hellsing woman.

"You must excuse my master he doesn't mean to be trouble," said Victoria bowing before the stunted man.

"You must be more careful these people are easily threatened," she said.

"Hmm are they?" he asked smiling at her.

"Alucard this isn't a joke for you I would like you to keep from acting like your eccentric self" she said.

He watched as she sat behind the desk and look down at the papers. "Your feel something is uncanny here do you not?" he stated as if he knew just how she felt, and maybe in a sense he did.

"I find it hard to believe that the man would just leave for a prior engagement when he was expecting guest" she said. "I have a minor job for you" she said looking at him.

"What would that be?" he asked sitting down on the four-poster bed that was covered with sheer white curtains that were drawn back. He noticed that the room was very large with many windows that were adored by sheer white curtains that were blowing with the breeze. The ceiling held a small yet elegant chandelier. There was everything needed for a young woman but then in that sense his master would have little use of such a room. He chuckled as he watched her sitting behind the desk glaring her head off. "What a suitable place for you" he stated looking around the large room.

"Alucard I didn't wake you so you could tell me what room is suiting for me," she exclaimed.

He laughed as he stood and looked at her "What can I do for you _master_?"

"Scout the area while I inquire with Vikram" she said.

"As you wish" he said as he elapsed.

She rubbed the space between her eyes. "God I feel as if I'm becoming too old to continue this." She said as she stood and tucked in her 38 calibers in her pant's pocket.

Victoria watched Vikram pace back and forth mumbling things like a madman. She soon started to lose interest.

"He isn't going to harm you so you have nothing to worry about" said Integral.

"How could you let that thing come near you?" he asked.

"I had ten years to custom to it," she said.

"Ten years?" he asked shocked. "How do I know that it isn't you who have sent these creatures to our land when you have two for pets?" he asked rising his shotgun.

"It wasn't a choice to have them, but I have grown custom to them both, and she isn't my pet" said Integral.

"Then why is she here?" asked Vikram.

"She is the child of Alucard," stated Integral simply.

"How can I trust you?" he asked.

"They won't touch you, they have plenty to eat," she said looking towards the large freezer that was in the kitchen.

Vikram walked over to it and opened it to find medical blood filled to the brim. "When did this come in here?" he asked.

"When my soldiers dropped me off, that will last them months," stated Integral.

"I don't want to harm you if I wanted to it would be quite easy to but I want to know where your master has really gone" said Integral her gun in hand.

Vikram lowered his gun. "He has left two nights ago just after he heard that you were going to come to stay, he said he had a meeting and told me to look after you once you arrived, but he assured me he will be back in time" explained.

"You fear that he might have been taken by the vampires?" asked Integral.

"Yes, and I have no way of helping him, this part of the area is where they hid out for it's wooded and quite" said Vikram.

"I see," said Integral. "I'm sure we will find him," she said.

"I thank you, and I'm sorry for my out burst but I don't feel comfortable around them" he said.

"You will grow costume to them" she said.

"I will prepare dinner for you" he said.

Victoria watched as Integral kept her gun up the whole time while he had already lowered his, she was magnificent when it came to making people fall before her and do anything for her. Victoria would almost call her a diplomat if for the fact that it was her temper that attracted people. She watched as she opened the window and sat down on the chair.

"What did you find?" she asked quietly.

Victoria already knew it was her master she was speaking too and soon felt his presence slide past her to his master's side.

"Quite an interesting area you have chosen" he stated.

"You never seem to fail to act like a dunce," she said.

He laughed "I feel like a drunkard when I'm around you" he said.

"I'm sure," Integral muttered. "So what has you so elate?" she asked as she stood.

"I am positive that you will find this quite interesting," he said.

She shot him a quick warning before leaving the room and most probably towards her room.

"She must be worried," stated Victoria.

"No police girl she is excited," he said.

"Excited?" asked Victoria.

"Oh yes so very exited" he said laughing as he too disappeared.

She once again felt as if she was left out in the cold with their understanding of themselves.

Integral walked into her room. She was greeted with a cool breeze.

"It's so bloody hot," she said.

"Then take of your clothing and you'll cool off" Alucard said with a smirk.

Integral glared "I'm not shameless as you."

Vikram went up to Integral's room to inform that dinner would be served in a few minutes when he saw the vampire and Integral talking he heard their conversation, and watched Integral with disgust and envy, it was as if the fact that she stood next to a corpse and it didn't bother her, yet she a woman stood up against a creature such as that with courage and no fear in her eyes, she even smart talked him. He watched Alucard walked towards her, Integral turned and walked towards the window looking into the deep forest, she felt Alucard's hands brush her shoulders.

"Maybe you should be a little shameless, it will teach you to take what you desire," he whispered his breathe touching her neck with intimacy.

She shook whether it was from his closeness or angry was up to the viewer, but her out burst supported the second opinion but then again it could have been both.

"How dare you?! You have been quite bold lately Alucard but that stops now!" she said before she pulled the trigger on his head.

"I do not appreciate you touching me, you will keep your place and remember that I am your master!" she said as she watched him pull himself back together.

He laughed, "You grow bolder each year, but don't forget that I own you as much as you own me" he hissed looking down at her.

"I'm not 13 any more so don't think that line will frighten me" she said.

"Nothing frightens you but your emotions that feeling inside that you have" he said.

"And since when are you my therapist?" she asked.

"I know everything about you," he said with a cocky smile.

"That's because you're a shameless leech!" she exclaimed.

"I was simply watching out for my master," he said.

"Alucard don't take me for a fool. I don't have to prove to you or anyone that I'm capable of taking on Hellsing, I'm far past that part of my life," she said sitting herself behind the desk and looking up at him.

"You don't move past anything they live in your dreams," he said.

"I suppose you know that part of me as well, really Alucard your too nosy for your own good" she said.

"I still can't get past that part of your mind, so strong willed, you really would make a great vampire," he said.

"We've discussed you brining up impossible issues," she stated.

Alucard leaned on her desk, "you and I have discussed many things master, none of, which will ever stand for neither of us," he said.

"Are you really that determined to be free?" she asked.

"Free from the curse yes, but to be free from you is a another matter completely. It is more of I will not let you free me from you" he said.

"Attached? I didn't think the great Alucard was attached to anything," she mocked as she laced her fingers and placed her chin on them.

"There is much that I am fond of master," he said before he disappeared.

Vikram couldn't believe the tension between the two. It was almost as if he had taken a glimpse of their world. He straightened and cleared his throat and knocked on the door before presenting himself.

"Miss. Hellsing dinner will be served in a few minutes please freshen up" he said.

"Yes thank you," said Integral standing to walk towards the bathroom.

He walked out closing the door when he was face to face with Alucard.

Alucard laughed looking at the frightened man. "Didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdropping on '_personal_' conversations?" he asked.

Vikram said nothing as he walked down the stairs with a look of disgust. Who would have heard of such a thing, a vampire not wanting to be free himself from his master? He wondered what nut cases he was dealing with. "Master I hope you return soon" he whispered.

Dinner went by fast yet slow. Vikram watched Integral eat slowly and elegantly. Everything about her was elegant and proud, well maybe the part where she had vampires as pets isn't but she was beautiful and elegant nonetheless. He heard many stories from his master about the Hellsing organization, how they rid of evil creatures that drank human blood. He dreamt of meeting the '_man_' behind the proud and powerful organization but now sat before him a woman. Yet this is the same woman who had no fear, if it were to be his sister she would have died running yet this woman wasn't afraid to shoot at the vampires if they were out of line. She was something he wished to be but he was the one wearing the apron and she the tie.

"There is a lake near by if you wish to cool of there," he said clearing the table.

"Thank you" she said again.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a coward," he said looking down.

"We're all afraid of something, some of us just had to over come that fear," she said standing and walking away.

"Master is everything all right with Sir Integral she seemed very angry with you" she said.

Alucard said nothing as he sat with his hat covering most of his face. He was honest, he was fond of many things such as her, and he was so very found of her. He yearned for her more now then ever. But she will never abate. He both admired her pride and also wrath it; it was that very pride that was tearing at her inside and she knew it, it was the same pride that kept her from him.

"Master?" asked Victoria.

"Police girl do you desire a man?" Alucard asked his ironically vivacious child.

"No...I mean...well it depends if I know him...and um why do you ask?" she looked at Alucard who sat smiling at her abrupt answer.

"I was simply wondering," he said before he disappeared.

"I do desire but I do not think it's meant to be" she said looking at the chair he had been sitting on.

Integral walked around the wooded area her gun in her pocket. It was quite beautiful, something she has never seen the trees seemed to speak with each other just as the birds which were still out. The parrots, peacocks, kingfishers, and herons their colors still very vibrant in the moonlight. She found herself enjoying this little adventure where she felt as if that child within her was finally able to enjoy herself. Integral smiled as she neared the water which ran clear and the moon made the fish scales glow silver. She stood in front of the water and could already feel the coolness against her skin. She found an oasis even if for an hour she could forget she was willing to put it out of her reach. Alucard stood on a tree as he watch the child come out she stood bearing her curious yes to the creatures of the forest. Integral's hands went to the buttons of her shirt. He watched her with hungry eyes as she slowly undressed…


	4. Circus of The Damned

Desire is the death of all things  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 4: Circus of The Damned

The sun was shining bright, she could see the pink and red with her eyes closed to the sun, opening them slowly she was slightly blinded, but soon turned away to find the vast greens of the land, the workers maintaining the land. Sitting up completely she inhaled the warm breeze that hit her lightly; she smiled she loved it here, it was better then England, of course she can ever say that in front of her father, but it was how she felt, she loved the bright sun, the warmth of the air, the smell of exoticness, after all this was her homeland. Turning herself in the carriage, she looked to her right spotting a young man about the age of nineteen or so, he was smirking at her, he was slightly different looking from the rest of the workers, but none the less a worker, or was he? She felt like hiding behind her hat, but something kept her from doing so, she continued to watch him, as he watched her. Her heart was beating at a rate much faster then she thought it was possible.

What was happening here? Why was he standing there smiling at her like that? She tried to turn away but he held her in place almost as if he had a power over her body. Her cheeks burned from something unknown, bringing a hand she placed it over a cheek and felt the cool skin against her burning cheeks. Dear god she was blushing, did she find the young man attractive? No couldn't be!

"My Lady are you feeling alright? You're turning awfully red." Said the governess who sat across from her in the open carriage.

"Fine, Miss. Caroline, just a bit flustered from the sun, I suppose that heat is quite irritating here." She answered turning away and then the turning back only to find him gone. "How much farther to the house?"

"No that far, we should be arriving soon, do try to relax darling." Said Miss. Caroline, who has been the governess as long as she could remember, her mother passed a while she still a child, it seemed that she was very ill during the pregnancy and after birth her body could take no more. Then came Miss. Caroline who has been her governess she can remember.

"Miss. Caroline did you happen to see a young man, back there?" she asked suddenly.

Miss. Caroline stopped her knitting and looked up, "A young man? No I don't believe I have, why?"

"No Reason I suppose I was curious, I thought I saw someone back there, but it must this damned heat."

"Now, now young lady watch your mouth, a Lady never speaks such foul words, and those sort of things is for street rats and whores."

She nodded her apologies and looked out towards the field once more, soon she will be reunited with her father, that's all she looked too. But for some strange reason her mind kept going back to that young man, maybe being a young lady of 17 has finally caught up with her. Shaking her head lightly she ordered herself not to think of such things. '_I suppose the hormone are finally acting as they are supposed to. This is quite an irritating feeling._'

They arrived at the small but grand mansion, it was quite a view and she already found herself smile at the thought of living in that wonderful house where she can see the green vegetations and the beautiful hills and valleys as she did when she was a child. She wondered if her old bedroom was chanced since she left for London nine years ago. The man in the white cotton pants, and shirt with a turban on his head came towards the carriage and opened the door for them. As she was stepping out with her large dress, she realized just how resentful she was towards the bloody things.

"Natalie, my darling you made it all right!" said her father as he walked towards them; his arms wide open for her to embrace him, once she got herself of the damned carriage.

"Father!" she ran as gracefully as she could to the awaiting arms. "Oh how I missed you, finally I can be at your side."

"Yes, my dear those are my thoughts exactly, now come along we must have tea and discuss everything you've been up to since you left for England." He led her inside.

"I wouldn't have left if you didn't wish for me to." She said stepping inside, which was of course as grand and beautiful as the outside.

"I do hope everything is to your liking my dear." He disregarded her comment; it wasn't so very unusual to do so after all.

"Everything is beautiful Father, but all that matters is you and only you." Natalie smiled and took her father's arm. "I have finished all the wonderful books you have sent me, and I have loved the fabrics as well, they were so beautiful and rich in color."

"Yes the fabrics were to my liking as well, I knew you'd love them as well, considering your fascination with them since you were a child." He laughed.

It had been almost ten years since she had seen her father, when he demanded that she leave for England, he remained on business for the queen, it had been a while since she saw him and of course her dear brother. Oh what joy being here brought her, if only she could express herself openly, if only she could truly embrace life here in this world and not feel as if she owed her mother her life.

He watched her with hungry eyes as she slowly undressed, unbuttoning each one with time, she pulled off the shirt, and then worked on her pants when those came off as well, she stood in her white under garments. She unclasped her bra and her breasts were free, she then pulled her panty down her leg and soon she was free of it all. She stood naked in front of the lake; her tanned skin glowed under the moonlit night. It certainly was a beautiful night. She raised one leg then slowly dropped it into the water.

"God what a relief" she said as she stepped into the water completely.

The tropical whether was something she wasn't very used to. It seemed it was always summer here in India, and the air held a scent of exoticness. But the view before him was even more exotic then anything he had ever laid eyes on. Her moonlit hair stuck to her face as the water ran down her face to her luscious neck down her collarbone to the contour of her breast and back down to the water again.

Integral looked up at the clear sky that seemed to smile down at everything. The strangest thing about this place was that it seemed the creatures never slept almost like the vampires. She smiled and closed her eyes. What a place where words couldn't describe the strange warmth inside. Even the moonlight was iridescent on the water. Was this a land that was different and separated from the rest? The peculiar thing about this place was the familiarity she felt, as if she had been here before, or perhaps known someone who was from here, yet she didn't know of anyone who she was close enough to actually feel an attachment to other then her father. She ran her hand over her arms and shoulders. She knew that this was her mother's homeland, and of course the strange dream about a young girl that look strangely a lot like her. She wondered if she was here before, she couldn't remember much of her life before she turned 6. Her mother had passed away when she was young and she grew up learning about vampires and adoring her father.

"Father..." she whispered. She wasn't afraid to say his name and show just how much she missed him and craved his presence. She wanted her father back more then anything. Integral opened her eyes and saw the blur of the world around her.

"_Is it not you who said that dwelling in the past will bring nothing?"_ he asked.

"_I suppose even I'm not above such things, I can't help but think of him_" she thought

"_How much do you miss him?_" she heard the voice in her head.

"_Much...if he were here..._" she couldn't finish her words for it would have sounded so selfish.

She knew that her father is in peace now that he didn't have to sit behind a desk and give orders, lose soldiers in battles, and hold back desire that make one weak. Maybe it was the fact that she was born with a weak genital, for if she was a man acting on her desires wouldn't make her seem weak or shameless.

"_Giving into what you want isn't shameless_" she heard.

"_Oh isn't it?_" she asked.

"_I don't find-_" he couldn't finish she started to laugh

"_I know you don't feel shame, you probably don't feel anything_" she said bitterly apart of her wishing that she had a will to not feel anything but then there was a part that wished _HE_ could feel. She closed her eyes listening to the water flow it was so lonely.

The splash in the water is what made her look up to see who it was. She saw the red coat blow around the figure and the ruby-amber orbs that stared down at her.

"Alucard" she said.

He seemed hurt and slightly angry, but then he started to laugh.

"What is so bloody funny!" she asked. "Get out of here" she exclaimed her hands over her chest.

The merriment was still there in his laughing gaze and surprise at her action, he had seen her in the shower too many times to count so why was she so worked up, well of course she didn't know that he was or maybe she did but did nothing.

For a moment Integral forgot why she was so mad. Alucard walked towards his master and cupped her face.

"Are you doing this because you think that I don't have a weapon to use on you?" she asked.

He said nothing leaning towards her. "I am your weapon," he said. She turned her head away. "Why do you reject what you yearn for?" he asked.

"You have some ego if you think that I desire you!" she hissed.

And then he was crushing her head to his, his mouth forcibly slanting greedily over her mouth as if he was drowning in a sea of passion.

Integral gasped loudly against his mouth, the fire burning in her as she was forced to confront the onslaught of his desire. The movement of her mouth allowed Alucard access into her succulent mouth, drawing at the exquisite honey he found there and eagerly taking what was being offered to him. He would have laughed at that one if it were not he was enjoying himself. She moaned when his tongue delved deeply into her mouth, lightly tracing her teeth and causing her insides to want to explode with flaring heat as she felt his large hands skimming over her backside and buttocks, learning her rounded shape, as if he was planning on committing the soft curves to his memory.

The kiss went on and on, staggering them both with its intensity as tongues clashed and hands explored each other without even being conscious of the thought, it was no wonder Integral couldn't stop herself. When Alucard' head dipped to taste the soft skin at her throat, Integral responded by pulling away, the flowing mane of her pale-blonde hair shimmering like silk underneath the midnight moon, her arms loosely clasp around his broad shoulders. Neither realized that they now stood thigh-high in the waters, so wrapped up in their world for two.

"You will stop this at once" she said unable to pull her arms away from his.

It was the touch of Alucard's hand on her breast, his thumb and forefinger confidently circling the aroused nub that nearly caused Integral to yell at him in frustration. Alucard's head shot up at the sound of her voice, blue and reddish gazes clashing and connecting. Slumbering fires of desire curled in his blazing red eyes as his lids lowered lazily over his eyes. He cupped the full orb, molding the breast and testing its weight in his hands and instantly liking the way her breast overflowed in his palm. Was it any wonder why she leaned in further into his hand, enjoying the exquisite feelings that he was arousing in her. She shook her head lightly this was wrong, what in the bloody hell was she thinking letting her pet vampire touch her this way. She pushed him away and stood looking at him. Her eyes narrowing now back to the anger look she always carried with her.

"You virulent idiot!" she screamed.

Alucard simply watched her; she was bearing all her emotions were flowing out of her like a scent. He neared her once more when she stepped back.

"Your disgusting Alucard! Hasn't that rage in between your legs stopped after all these years?" she asked.

He smiled "No it only grew, and it won't stop until I consume all of you" he said flashing his fangs.

"You force me to take action against your threat" she said grabbing her shirt, but before she could put her hand through it Alucard grabbed her around the waist making her drop her shirt and stare up at him with surprise and anger.

"What are you trying to prove to me Alu-" his lips clamped down on hers. He was determined to hear her call his name in pleasure, to call his name as if he was her lover, he knew he would have her one of these days, of course he will wait until she gives herself to him; let him turn her beautiful body and mind into marble and keep it for all eternity. She couldn't believe that he was this bold, what was she going to do? She always threatens to put him back to the dungeon but she needed him to take care of Hellsing. It was no wonder he wasn't afraid of her, he knew that she needed him.

Integral pushed at him finally after he pulled away she slapped him hard. She picked up her clothing and rapidly started to dress. She was furious at her own weakness and at his stupidity. How could a servant get so out of hand that he starts granting his master's desires without permission?

When she was fully dressed she pulled out the gun and looked at him.

"If you ever touch me again I'll kill you for sure!" she said in a calm and steady voice.

Alucard smiled and was about to say something when she had a wry smile on her face and shook her head.

"I don't care what your about to say, and if you must know yes I can live without you! I have no need for insubordinate vampires!" she said turning and walking slowly towards the manor.

He stood for a second taking in what she just said, he didn't think she was capable of saying it, but she proved him wrong again. He tried to get into her head but she locked her mind from him and he knew that this time he'd gone too far, but also felt powerful from tasting her, in a sense he had won as well. He was going to set her wings free and make her, his.

Victoria sat next to the window watching Vikram look at her as if she was going to jump on him at moment and suck him dry.

"Would you relax I won't touch you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Why did you become one of those creatures?" asked Vikram.

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter really, I was attacked by one, my whole team was turned into ghouls. Alucard my master in order to kill the vampire who killed my comrades had to shoot through me to get to him, and he asked me if I wanted to die; at that moment I didn't know exactly what he meant but I agreed out of my free will" she said.

"I suppose not all are turned because they want to," said Vikram.

"Of course not! It's just the circumstances at that very moment was thick, it was either I die a painful death or feel nothing at all for eternity and other then that my master is a very noble ma-vampire," said Victoria.

"So you chose to be a monster to live longer," said Vikram with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes-no! I mean I still have many things that I need to see, and learn about I didn't want to die!" she explained.

"So it was like selling your soul to the devil so you could live longer" said Vikram.

"What? No! Why do you have to be so strange?" she asked.

"I'm not the strange one! I mean come on you suck people dry," he said.

"I drink blood that people donate," said Victoria.

"Yes to save other people's lives!" he exclaimed.

Victoria looked at him "and your point is? I mean they are saving lives from becoming ghouls and vampires, but I however have to admit that my master would never kill for his own humor, he would only kill to feed and that's why I admire him and maybe that's why sir Integral admires him as well" said Victoria.

"Speaking of Sir Integral since when is she running Hellsing, can she handle such a job?" he asked curious about the woman.

"She has been running Hellsing for 10 years now and she is more capable then anyone, I have never met anyone such as her, she is such a steel I wish sometimes my stomach could hold it like her but I could never be like her" said Victoria.

"She is an interesting woman, though your master frightens me a bit, he seems to be attracted to Miss. Hellsing," said Vikram.

"You really think so?" asked Victoria almost as if it was latest gossip, she almost felt human again, maybe she never did change much, her body may have but her sense of self just evolved.

"I saw him touching her as if he was her friend, of course Miss. Hellsing shot at him and told him he was growing to bold for his own good" said Vikram.

Victoria flopped down on the couch, "Oh that's how they are though most of the time master behaves that way because he likes to irritate sir Integral once in a while, and I don't think she really minds much."

"She said that she will bring back my master…I have trust in her but I'm also worried for his safety he is a very easy man" said Vikram.

"Don't worry yourself sick, I'm sure we'll start looking for him soon" said Victoria with a smile.

Vikram looked at as she smiled at him, from afar she looked human if it were not for her ruby eyes she would be normal. "Does the heat affect you?" asked Vikram.

"No not really but then maybe it's my human mind that's telling me that it is" said Victoria.

"If you like you could go down to the lake to take a bath, that's where I told Miss. Integral to go, the bathrooms produce cold water but it's much nicer to bathe in the lake" said Vikram.

"I'm glad you got over yourself and being the nice guy you are" said Victoria.

Vikram laughed "I suppose I will look pretty silly if I was afraid of a vampire and a woman slept with him just under her nose" said Vikram.

"I think sir Integral is awake even when she is asleep if she really does sleep" said Victoria.

"So Miss. Hellsing is this super steel woman?" asked Vikram.

"To me she is, compare to her I'm a raving coward," said Victoria.

Vikram laughed again. "I will show you to the lake" he said.

Victoria nodded as she followed him out of the house and into lush green forest, under the night sky it looked a pale blue. Victoria has never seen such a beautiful place in her _life_, not that she traveled much; to be exact she never traveled before, this would be her first time out of England. Everything was just so very green here in this land she came too, strangely though she felt a connection to this place, perhaps it wasn't her connection she was feeling but her master's.

Integral walked towards the two rapidly. Her body shaking; Victoria could feel the anger that surrounded her.

She instantly knew it had to be her master who pissed of Sir Integral because nothing can make her this mad unless Anderson was around somewhere.

"Sir Integral is everything all right?" asked Victoria and Vikram nodded in agreement.

"Everything is fine, please excuse me." She said. '_Everything is bloody beautiful_' she thought.

"Police girl we have company." Said Alucard as he appeared just behind Integral with a smile.

"It seems they are welcoming us." Said integral as she pulled out the gun that was in her pant pocket.

"I must get my-"

"Police girl it's time you did some hand on hand combat."

"What!" she asked as she looked to her master in question.

Alucard how ever was very much lost in this own sadistic need to kill.

"Vikram do you have a weapon, if so I suggest that you get it out and prepare yourself." Stated Integral.

"I'll go and get my shot gun." He gulped.

"Victoria go with him."

"Yes sir Integral."

"I do not wish for you to be alone, you will come with me." Stated Alucard so suddenly that even Integral had to be a bit surprised.

Snorting and giving Alucard an ill smile she stated, "Alucard I will give the orders, it seems suddenly you have forgotten who holds you bound."

Alucard stepped forward towards her, his hat touching the top of her head lightly, she felt those familiar chills run down her body as she did when he had kissed her, yes there was always sexual tension between them, but nothing more, she will admit that much, but his sudden protectiveness was disturbing, yes Alucard was bound to look after and not harm her, but this was different…it almost seemed as if he _cared_ for her. Shaking of the feelings and thoughts that fled through her body and head she stared him off.

Alucard smiled and then chuckled lightly, "It's a shame that you think I do much of what I for you because of a bound, do not mistake me Integral…my master. I do not want you to be harmed in anyway, you cannot be touched by _anyone_ but _me_." He stated as his arms closed around her waist.

"Don't speak to me as if I belong to you," she said with stern eyes, her hands making their way up to separate their bodies. "Release me, and stop this game before you do something you regret for the rest of your undead life."

Alucard let her go and watched as she glared at him holding the gun pointing at his heart. "From this moment forward, don't be so bold! I'm growing impatient! I will not tolerate your idiocies."

"As you wish my master." He said disappearing slowly into the night.

Finding herself alone, she sighed standing guard, watching the surrounding area, again having that heavy feeling as if she was here before hit her hard, already a headache working its way to hammer her head, she waited for something to happen.

"Sir Integral, we're ready."

Came Victoria's voice as she and Vikram came ridding in the jeep, jumping up in the passenger seat they headed towards where Victoria guided the ghouls would be. Once they got there she would have been surprised by what she saw if she wasn't doing this job for over ten years now. There where the cemetery of the near by village was about five to ten ghouls with bright golden eyes, not quite dead yet not quite alive walking with what seemed bones of those who have been buried, though much of the people cremate the dead, there were still many that buried the bodies of the dead.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Victoria as she watched the ghouls coming towards them, and Alucard nowhere to be found.

Integral made a note of how much he seemed to like showing just when they were about to have their heads cut off, she cursed the damned monster and then looked towards the servant boy who seemed like his throat went dry and any moment he would bolt out of this seat and run for the door. She pointed her gun at the nearest ghoul, concentrating on him, her mind repeated '_here I stand, god be my salvation, and in the name of god may all darkness be damned to eternal damnation, deliver me now…amen._' and she pulled the trigger with the silver bullet and watched as it went straight for it's heart or what used to be it's heart, once more she repeated her prayer and released another bullet and watched as this one blew the head off, and soon the body turned to dust.

Victoria watched Integral for a moment before she too was shooting the heads and heart of the ghouls, the small army of the ghoul nothing but dust on the ground of those who past on to the next life. "Damn, I can't believe they were just eating the dead like that it was just gross. But Sir Integral I have never seen this done before," she said pushing some locks of her hair out of the way, "Hey Vikram are you all right?"

He said nothing as he nodded it had to be questioned if he was even breathing, but that wasn't Integral's biggest worry now, so the reports were true, there were grave raiders, those who were turned into ghouls in search of food dug up the dead, or was this some sort of new ritual? She sighed and reloaded her gun. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us, we'll have to take care of this, before we have no control over the situation."

Victoria nodded as she watched Vikram look like he wanted to puke, she truly did feel sorry for the poor guy.

Integral sat and waited for the young man to get a hold of himself, the cool night hair pushing the ever growing scent of rotten bodies and blood into her, her own body was reacting to the sickening smell, but it was the feeling of something entering her mind that alerted her, that it was indeed time to retreat.

"_This is the circus of the damned, I welcome you Integral Hellsing. I hope you enjoyed the show, for this is just the opening act!_" that nauseating laughter filled her mind, before she pushed it out. So there was a reason for her being here, and she was so very keen on finding out what, or who was summoning her to this land of exotic danger. "Drive Vikram!"

TBC

AN: I know I haven't updated in the longest but I hope this makes up for that, I know this is a bit short but the next chapter will be much more interesting and action packed, scouts honor! Please review I love to hear from you guys! Thank you!


End file.
